windowsnrfandomcom-20200215-history
Windows Sony
Windows Sony is a TV Monitor and which the size has bigger, normally it is Never Released from version Sony Channel. Story After two weeks ago, i have finally a new TV Monitor called Windows Sony and i got a new TV Remoter called SONY Kg Remote this thing and last time i put the glue on the wall from Living Room, after that i watching TV Shows and finally, it was a Faster of the Connections than i had something in controller, after that and i was going to school and teacher saying "Why you have a new TV Monitor" and i say that "Because that was secret" and i didn't secret to teachers man. July 11 2015 I am back and i was found the possible, i had a new Windows Sony Version called 1.2 and its a large size ever! and i think this kind of Mystery TV Monitor, but i was go to the doctor when i was sick and never heard. April 3 2016 I had to do something, my TV Monitor was moved into Barangay and something person steal it and i missed it, last time i had new TV Monitor and if we check the update and called 1.3 again. But i don't care. August 6 After i wake up all the night, i was even to work my computer today, in this yesterday and 2,000 people were sold Windows Sony this. Me and i told to update 1.4 in my TV... TRIVIA * The Story has to be confirmed. * The versions are 1.1, 1.2, 1.3 and 1.4. * The earlier to best way connect Spotify in Windows Sony. Recommending * If lightning are strike the TV, it will charged from low connections. * These versions are fake, like 1.3 P.S: If you want add trivias, make sure contact to me! Versions * Windows Sony M1 on November 4 2014 * Windows Sony M2 * Windows Sony TRopha O (Manual Spanish Version) * Windows Sony TOSA * Windows Sony KJ AVRM * Windows Sony BZ A * Windows Sony 1.2 * Windows Sony 1.2 GB * Windows Sony 1.2 YSA N * Windows Sony 1.2 UL * Windows Sony 1.3 * Windows Sony 1.3 KageN (German Version) * Windows Sony 1.4 * Windows Sony 1.4 B * Windows Sony 1.4 AM * Windows Sony 1.4 HAMGE JO * Windows Sony 1.4 HAMGE SW * Windows VITA ---end--- Solds by People FAKE! 2014 *November 18 = 32 People *November 30 = 11 People *December 9 - 22 = 42 People Result: 85 People were solded 2015 *January 3 = 61 People *January 28 - 30 = 3 People *February 7 = 101 People *February 12 - March 1 = 304 People *March 9 = 2 People *April 4 - 29 = 92 People The statement was recorded from United States on May 31 which people has been sold for P10.25 *June 21 = 60 People *July 27 - September 1 = 33 People *December 6 = 991 People Result: 16741asss74 2016 Opening 3th year *March 17 = 221 People Stealer *July 31 - September 11 = 503 People